


Cyan

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Fan theory, Grudges, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: S-ko loves you, Axl. Not even 200 years will change that. Neither will death.





	Cyan

_“Just wait for me, Megumi. I’ll be right back!”_

Why did I let you lie to me?

_“Huh? W-wait, where are you going, Axl?”_

I shouldn’t have let you walk away…

_“Gotta go back and grab something! Sit tight and wait ‘till I get back, okay?”_

That disarming smile...those lovely eyes...I could never resist. Even when I should have.

I waited for you, anata. I stood there and waited for you in the damned woods. I waited in the cold, hoping you would come back with a coat for me. You always fashioned yourself as a chivalrous man, Axl. I suppose all of that was a lie.

I don’t know how long it was. We had arrived at dusk, and it was already night. You said this was a special place for you. That it was important to whatever you went back to the car for. That I wait there until you came back for me.

How could I be so foolish?

The night only grew colder. You promised that we wouldn’t be there long, that you just needed me for something. I had been worried about dinner. You promised it wasn’t going to be an issue. You said that we’d be done and back with more than enough time for it to still be warm.

How many times did you lie to me that night?

I couldn't stand the cold. All I had was my dress. The thin fabric did nothing to guard from the icy wind. But I didn’t walk away. I told myself that you were just running late. You could be a bit of a ditz, being late was nothing new.

The clearing was vacant, empty aside from myself and the old well. It was an ugly thing, made of crumbled brick and squat, caked with moss. I remember the details far too perfectly; there was little else to look at while I waited.

It took me all night to realize that you weren’t coming back. The moon was making its descent, but the sky was still pitch-black. I was terrified, waiting there all alone. Do you know what that was like? Only me and the darkness. I stood there, waiting for you. 

I always hated the darkness. I despised not being able to see. You had tried to help me with it, in your own funny way. Tight hugs at night to keep me from shaking, soft murmurs of _'it's okay, S-ko,'_ as you kept a strong grip on my hand during nighttime walks...the same hold you had used that night to bring me there. I thanked you for that- but was it yet another thing that you abused to abandon me?

It was so dark, anata. Too dark. I couldn’t see where I was going as I stumbled through the clearing. I was furious. All I knew was that I was going to find you and let you know just how much of a heartless bastard you were. I knew that we hadn’t been as steady as we had been before, but leaving me in the woods to die? What kind of a monster even laid behind that sweet, impish smile of yours?

The well was in the way. I couldn’t see it in the dark. The walls were fragile.

The bottom was dry, and my neck snapped on impact.

I wish I had died. I prayed to all the Gods that death would come. For six days, I merely laid there, paralyzed and starving. My throat dried, every part of me begging for food and water, for something- but nobody came. Nobody helped me.

Where did you go, I wonder? Did the waitress at the bar finally win your heart? The cute busker who always played his guitar by the river? I had almost two hundred years to ask myself where it all went wrong. Where I had failed. Little I could do aside from watch the stars and my own rotting corpse, after all.

I realized soon enough. No, it hadn’t been my fault. It never had been. You were the one that left.

Do you know how much I loved you? Somehow, I truly thought you were the one. Some naive part of me wished that, whenever you’d returned, you would have brought a ring with you. How stupid I was. That was just your excuse to leave me to die, wasn’t it? You were bored of me, and didn’t have the gall to simply say it. You had to take the coward’s way out.

Sometimes, the anger became overwhelming. I would claw and drag myself up the walls of the stone, trying to free myself. I didn’t know what sort of world still stood outside the well, but I could never find enough energy to make it all the way to the top- and back down I fell, face-to-face with my own remains. My inescapable prison.

I sat there, passing through days that I could no longer count. In the pit of the well, there was only my anger and I, sitting, seething, festering.

I can admit it full well. After what felt like an eternity, I couldn’t remember your face perfectly. All I knew was that it was gentle, kind, and beautiful, with the most beautiful eyes that a man could have. I told you that all the time, didn’t I? The color of crystal, the sky on a cloudless day...they always took my breath away.

All I knew was that, and how much I absolutely hated you.

I never thought I would see you again. Coward that you were, you would never have the guts or the stupidity to come back. But it seems like I underestimated you. Or perhaps after so long, you had forgotten all about me, and all that you had done.

I saw a face peering down. I had seen curious animals before, but never another person. To be honest, I wondered if they had even existed anymore. Too many years spent alone in silence. Of course I was puzzled.

Whether you knew it or not, you looked right back into my eyes. Even from so deep in the ground, I could make out the details perfectly. A gentle, kind, beautiful face...bright eyes a perfect cyan blue. It had to be you. 

For the first time, crawling out of the well was easy. It was as though you drew me in. I knew it was you, then. As it seemed, all these years and I was still unable to resist you. You put me in the well to die, and two centuries later, you came back to pull me out of it.

The first time was lovely- euphoric, even. And it had all been an accident. I reached out to touch you, and my arms passed straight through. You didn’t like that much, but I adored it. Soon enough, I learned how to pull you in any direction, anywhere I wanted. How to pull you back gently so your spine bent like a bow and snapped, yet still you stood. How to twist and yank to spin your limbs backwards. I fused myself with you. We became one, arms and legs and bodies knotting and intertwining however I pleased. 

After what you had done, could you blame my anger? How furious I was? How much I enjoyed pulling and tugging and twisting? The sheer satisfaction of watching you wake up, not knowing where you had been, or where the broken bones and split skin had come from?

But don’t worry. We’re all past that now, aren’t we? You made a nasty little mistake, but I can forgive you for that! Lovers shouldn’t fight. Lovers can make amends. They can compromise- like I did for that damned dog and the sword and the children of misfortune. They know you belong to me. They don’t try to interfere anymore. I let them stay, as long as they remember.

Why do you always scream? I never remembered you being such a coward. Every time you wake up broken and bleeding...when someone hurts you, that means that they love you! You’re the one who taught me that.

Shh...go to sleep, anata. S-ko can handle this. 

You don’t need anybody other than me. You don’t want anyone else. I give you everything that you need. You don’t want to find doctor Faust. He’ll only come between us. He can’t cure you. You’re not sick. I’ll keep pulling you away until you realize that. Cry all you wish, but you’ll come around someday. You’ll understand just how much I love you. And love conquers all…

...isn’t that right, Axl?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the latest edition of 'things I probably shouldn't have theories about but still do.' I was trying to determine what exactly is going on with S-ko, the main ghost that haunts Zappa. I've heard a few different stories, that she's the ghost of Megumi, that she was scorned and died by falling into a well, and that the reason she haunts Zappa is that his face reminds her of her former lover. So I decided to combine them all!
> 
> The third one puzzled me, because of course both men look very different. But I realized after playing the game some more that the two of them do share a trait in the form of striking blue eyes. Even in the future, I imagine that's a trait that's pretty rare (and it could be argued that Ky also does, but he neither has a spirit cycle nor is looking around in random abandoned wells). After two hundred years or so, I imagine her memory would be pretty faulty and not remember exactly what Axl looked like.
> 
> So, there you go. That's my theory. S-ko possesses and torments Zappa because she wants to get revenge for being abandoned, but doesn't even know that she's attacking the wrong person


End file.
